


Statements Of Fact...

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Good V Bad...A 5 X + 1 Ficlet.





	Statements Of Fact...

Darth Vader is...Bad...Batman is...Good...

One:---

I turned...From the light...Into a Dark Knight!  
I turned...Into a saviour...For the dark night!

Two:---

I always...(Angrily)...Wear a suit of black!  
I always...(Proudly)...Wear a suit of black!

Three:---

I wear...My menacing mask!  
I wear...Mine when asked an important task!

Four:---  


I easily...Force-Choke any 'wise guys'!  
I easily...'Kick the shit' out of bad guys!

Five:---

I use my Big-Ball...As an enemy weapon!  
I use my 'Big Balls'...Only to 'stop em'!

Plus One:---

I have a fine...Long lost Son...I'm 'choked up' by what he's become!  
I have a fine...Young Ward...He's more than enough of a reward!

The End.


End file.
